


empty house

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: sad baby lou [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Broken Louis, Crying, Daddy Liam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Kidfic, Memories, Multi, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Punishment, Sad Louis, Spanking, This is actually kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: But Louis didn’t do anything! He didn’t! His heart felt like it was stabbed, and his eyes started to leak. He didn’t!“I’ll give you one more chance to tell me the truth , Louis”Louis didn’t do it, he just stared up sadly to his daddy. His daddy didn’t believe him. His daddy didn’t love him. He was just a thief in his daddy’s eyes. But he didn’t do it, and he wasn’t gonna admit for something he didn’t d-“Do you want to be sent back to the home?”And louis heart broke. He broke into a million pieces and he felt goosebumps all over his body and he let out a sob. His daddy didn’t want him anymore.





	empty house

Harry didn’t like Louis. He never did like the younger boy. Although the was the second baby that came into the household, the minute he stepped in, he never liked the timid and shy boy who covers underneath his daddy. 

He never liked the way how louis is so quiet and unfriendly and steals his daddy’s attention away. He hated how louis was always the good boy in the family, and that everything Harry did, he could never be up to par with the younger boy. 

Yes harry was a tad noisier and more active, but he was still better than the younger. Anyway, harry was only adopted because Louis wasn’t enough for Liam anyway, right? 

Yes. Harry convinced himself.

Harry glared at the boy as he sat down quietly at the play mat and played with the trains, mind you, HARRY’S trains. Harry glared at the boy as he happily pushed them forward. 

It wasn’t the first time Harry got jealous of Louis. And Liam knew that Harry needed a little more attention than Louis does, so he unknowingly and gradually shifted most of his attention towards Harry, and usually leaves Louis alone. 

Louis notice how much his daddy was distancing from him and more towards harry, but he kept quiet, because he knew his daddy got the knew kid because he was sick and tired of Louis. So Louis just kept quiet, hoping his daddy wouldn’t think he’s a nuisance and burden more than he already is. 

Louis pout when he realised that most of his toys had gradually transferred into Harry’s toy box, his daddy always telling him to share. So Louis did, because he wanted to be good. He needed to be good. 

He knew Harry didn’t like him, and he knew his daddy loved Harry more, so he just kept quiet, hoping his daddy wouldn’t get rid of him just like how his first daddy did. 

Louis sighed when Harry had snatched the train toy he was playing away from him, claiming that it was his. Louis nodded sadly, going to find more toys in his box, which only contains the damaged ones Harry didn’t like. 

Louis tried to stop the tears from falling, and his heart from wrecking but he couldn’t help it. He just wished for it to be like old times, where he was the only baby and Liam would spoil him to death.

Where he didn’t need to fight for attention, or for toys, or for love. 

Where he wasn’t always this sad. 

Louis tiptoed and looked into the box, it was only left with a wormed out toy aeroplane that Liam got for his as a first present, Louis loved that toy to bits and played with it until most of the parts are already damaged. 

Louis smiled, grabbing the toy and sat down, trying his best to entertain himself with the toy. 

Meanwhile, at the corner of his eyes, he’s seen Harry staring menacingly at Louis, but Louis tried to ignore it. soon, Harry threw his train on the ground and ran up to where the bedrooms were. 

Louis didn’t notice it too much, and continued playing with his boring toy. 

-

Upstairs, Harry had came out with a masterplan. He was gonna make daddy mad at louis! So daddy would know louis isn’t such a perfect baby after all. Harry ran up to his daddy’s office, where the man was downstairs cooking for dinner. Harry searched through the office, trying to figure out a way for Louis to get in trouble. 

And when he saw it, his face lit up and a lightbulb formed above his head. His daddy’s wallet!

Harry knew just the way, he was going to hide it into Louis’ bedroom! And maybe daddy would know that louis isn’t such a sweet angel!

Harry smiled, jumping to reach the wallet and running out of the room and into the younger boy’s room, where he decided to put the wallet underneath the boy’s pillow. 

Harry smirked, daddy would definitely get rid of louis now. 

-

“Dinners ready!” Liam called out, trying to find Harry who pretended to sleep in his bedroom. “Was my boy tired?” Liam cooed at the 6 year old, settling him on a chair in the kitchen. 

Louis stumbled his way into the kitchen, looking up at Harry who was being carried. Louis heart clenched a little at how louis used to be the one being spoiled and carried, but ignored the feeling and went to sit down at the dinner table. 

Daddy had cooked a lot of veggies today, and since Harry didn’t like veggies, he threw a big fuss. Liam cooed at the angry boy, trying to feed him the healthy meals and promised the older that he was gonna get cookies after dinner. 

Louis ignored the clench again.

He slowly picked up the veggies, and as much as he hated them, he forced himself to swallow it down. Because if he made a fuss like that, he knew his daddy would get rid of him. 

He didn’t want to go back to the home where he was originally was. It was horrible, having his friends slowly disappear one after another. And leaving him and a few others to play. 

Louis knew that it was a shameful thing to be sent back to the home, because those kids who were sent back had gotten ugly stares and rude comments from the Teachers there about how badly their behaviour was, even despite being one of the best. 

Louis grimaced and chewed the broccoli, trying to finish it all. By the time louis finished his plate, harry was only half way done. Louis wanted to puke, in all honesty. He drank his water and sat there quietly until Harry had finished. 

Once harry finished, he was given a cookie and milk, where louis eyed enviously at the boy who smirked at him. 

Louis wanted cookies too. 

He could still recalled the time where Liam would praise him for being such a good boy and gave him delicious cookies to savour on. But ever since Harry came, he had never gotten much. 

Liam smiled and played with the older boy, laughing when Harry reacted violently to tickles. 

When dinner ended, he let the two boys play while he goes up to his office to finish unfinished work. 

He could hear Harry giggles and sound effects as he moved the car manually with his hands, making a ‘vroooom’ sound. Liam smiled proudly, knowing harry was happy once again.

Once Liam got his work done, he stumbled across and advert for TOPMAN , interested, Liam clicked on it, deciding new clothes isn’t too bad. 

When he finally finished his carefree shopping spree, he entered the relevant details and credit card, except, he couldn’t find his wallet anywhere. 

Liam stood up, searching for his wallet drawer after drawers , he left the room and search through his bedroom, where he could only find his phone.

Confused, Liam decided to search the boy’s rooms, maybe he left it there when he was waking them up in the morning.

Liam went into Harry’s room, carefully rummaging his room before leaving it empty handed. Liam went into Louis’ room next, where he searched the cupboards and toy box and under the bed and under his pillow and -oh. 

Why was his wallet under louis’ pillow? 

“Boys!” Liam called out, anger grew as he concluded a possible reason. 

“Louis.” Liam said sternly, making louis look up at his daddy in confusion. Tilting his head, Liam glared sternly back at louis. “Tell me why. My wallet” he lifted up his wallet, “was under your pillow.”

Louis stared up in confusion. Why was his daddy mad at him? Did he do anything wrong?

He didn’t know why his daddy’s wallet was under his pillow, he hasn’t touched anything.

He didn’t dare to fuck up. 

“Louis. Answer me.” Liam scolded.

Louis eyes brimmed with tears, he didn’t know why! 

“I-I don’t k-know” louis stuttered out, afraid of his angry daddy. He hasn’t made daddy angry in a long time, he was too afraid of being sent back. 

“You don’t know?” Liam asked, pitch higher as he raised an eyebrow. “So you’re saying the wallet just magically appeared under your bed?” 

Louis was at a loss of words. His daddy was mad, but Louis didn’t know why. Did Louis do anything wrong? Louis started to tremble, he didn’t want to be sent back to the home. 

“Did you steal my wallet? Louis?” Liam voice was cold, way too cold for louis’ liking. He preferred it when daddy was ignoring him, he didn’t like this daddy. 

Louis shook his head, he didn’t steal! He didn’t. He was playing toys all day! He didn’t dare to steal! He couldn’t!

“I expected more, Louis.”

But Louis didn’t do anything! He didn’t! His heart felt like it was stabbed, and his eyes started to leak. He didn’t!

“I’ll give you one more chance to tell me the truth , Louis” 

Louis didn’t do it, he just stared up sadly to his daddy. His daddy didn’t believe him. His daddy didn’t love him. He was just a thief in his daddy’s eyes. But he didn’t do it, and he wasn’t gonna admit for something he didn’t d-  
“Do you want to be sent back to the home?” 

And louis heart broke. He broke into a million pieces and he felt goosebumps all over his body and he let out a sob. His daddy didn’t want him anymore. 

His daddy wanted to send him away. 

“Louis. Answer me.” Liam continued, ignoring the cries being let out by the smaller boy. 

Louis shook his head, he didn’t want to go back to the home, he didn’t! He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t. 

“Then I’ll ask you again, did you steal?” 

Louis didn’t know what to do, he didn’t but Liam didn’t believe him and it was horrible! His daddy didn’t trust him. His daddy didn’t love him anymore. 

He knew if he said no, he would be sent back to the home. So reluctantly, he nodded his head in shame and agony. He was being framed. 

Liam sighed, picking the boy up. And louis knew where this was going, he was gonna get spanked. 

And he was right, Liam had laid him down and spanked the living shit out of him until louis bum was bright and burning. But Louis laid limp under his hold, his bum hurt but knowing Liam had even considered sending him back to the home hurt even more. 

His daddy didn’t love him anymore. 

Once the spanking was done, Liam had lectured him about stealing as he comforted Louis. But Louis stayed still, he didn’t want to do anything. 

All he knew was, his daddy didn’t love him anymore.

That night, he was tucked into bed early as punishment. Louis couldn’t help but cry himself to sleep  
-  
The next morning, everything just felt different.

Louis didn’t know how to get the threat off of his head. His voice just replaying over and over again in his head. Knowing that Liam could even think of sending Louis bad was already bad enough. He didn’t think he could take it. 

Louis missed the time where Liam had held him so gently and kissed him well. Where he taught louis tons of different things. Liam was the one who made his life so much better, but now everything was crumbling down again. 

Would it be better if Louis wasn’t here ? 

Would Harry and Liam just be happier without Louis. Maybe no one would fight over toys anymore, Liam could finally get rid of a burden like Louis. 

He stumbled over to the couch, where harry was asleep and Liam was watching some cartoon. He looked at his daddy, trembling, “d-daddy?” Louis let out. 

Liam put his phone down for a second, smiling when he sees the 5 year old. “Yes loubear?” Liam cooed, and louis heart broke again. It’s been long since he heard the nickname come out of Liam’s mouth. 

Louis didn’t know how to express himself. He stumbled on his words while fidgeting with his fingers before he let out a “o-okay.” 

Liam stared at the boy, confused at the boy’s words. “Okay to what?” He asked softly. Louis looked down to his lap, he really didn’t want to leave, but he knew he should. “Louis w-wanna go back.” Louis let out, heart broken, as he refrained himself from crying, but he knew it was for the better. 

Liam was gonna get rid of him some day, why not just end their sufferings now?

Liam was taken aback, “go back where? to your room?” Liam asked, hoping it wasn’t what he really thought it was. 

“To the home.” 

Liam looked at louis wide eyed. Why would louis want to go back to the home? 

And fuck, he finally remembered of the threat he made last night.

“Nonono loubear, daddy wasn’t serious about sending you back.” Liam panicked, standing up and picking the boy up, where the younger had screamed and squirmed, wanting to be let down from such a high height. 

“Y-you used to loved being carried.” Liam deadpanned, heart breaking as he let the boy down. “Daddy’s sorry about threatening you to go back to the home.” He apologised, squatting down to talk to the short boy. 

Louis looked up, daddy was sad, didn’t louis do something wrong again? Why couldn’t he just do anything right for once?! 

He needed to leave.

“Daddy was just angry that you lied about stealing my wallet, and daddy wasn’t-“ 

Louis thoughts cut the man’s voice out. Louis was just a liar, was just a thief. He was bad, bad, bad. 

“Loubear?” Liam perked, realising louis wasn’t listening.

“go home!” Louis whined, he had to go home. It would be better for everyone. 

Liam broke out into tears, fuck. 

“You are home, baby. Do you wanna play with toys? Come let’s play!” Liam tried to distract the boy, settling him down on the mat beside louis’ toy box. 

“Let’s see what toys we should play!” Liam said excitedly to louis, sitting down and opening louis’ toy box and - oh. 

It was almost empty. 

It was just left with all the worn out and broken toys. 

Liam’s eyes darted towards louis, who had stood up and picked up a broken action figure. It was a Spider-Man, except his hands were missing and the paint was coming off.

Did Liam really neglect Louis so much? Liam looked over at harry’s toy box, where the box was almost too full to be closed. 

Liam heart broke. How could he do this to his baby?

“Loubear? Let’s go get new toys?” Liam suggested, disliking the fact that his precious boy was playing with broken toys. 

Louis shook his head , he didn’t want new toys. “Why not?” Liam asked, confused. Didn’t the boy want any new toys?

“For ‘arry” louis replied, making Liam feel even shittier once again. 

He neglected louis. 

“Home!” Louis whined, why wasn’t Liam sending him back? Isn’t it all Liam wanted to do? Louis was just in the way. 

“This is your home, loubear.” Liam said softly, cooing at the boy. 

“Why don’t we have some juice?” Liam offered.

And if it was the past, louis would’ve jumped and eagerly wait for his juice. But ever since Harry came, harry had deliberately spilled louis’ juice , making Liam groan in annoyance and put louis in the naughty corner for being so careless.

“No!” Louis screamed, he didn’t want to be in the naughty corner! He didn’t! He just wanted to be good, he can’t be bad anymore.

Liam looked down at the boy, shocked. “B-but you love juice, don’t you?” Liam asked, genuinely afraid of the boy’s behaviour.

“Daddy don’t love me” louis mumbled, finding another toy to play with. 

Liam heart felt like his heart was bleeding. Louis thought that he didn’t love him anymore. 

“Daddy loves you, loubear. Daddy really loves you.” Liam tried to salvage the situation. 

“Louis thief!” Louis let out, “louis liar.” 

Liam stared up sadly at the boy eh continued to degrade himself. “Louis bad. Bad baby!” 

“Nonono baby, loubear isn’t bad. He just needs to learn that stealing and lying isn’t okay, yeah?”

“Didn’t steal..” the younger mumbled, now accepting his fate of going back to the home. 

“W-what?” Liam face paled, “loubear, you didn’t take my wallet?” 

Louis looked up, almost dead in the eyes, “no.” 

“But you said you did, yesterday when-“ Liam recalled, if louis didn’t say he did,Liam told him that was gonna be sent back to the home . 

Liam felt terrible. 

Not only has he neglected louis.  
He forced him to admit to something he didn’t do  
He got punished for it.  
And now he thinks he deserves to be back at the home. 

And fuck, Liam fucked up big time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually really sad, like there was points where I had to stop writing completely bc it just really hurt and I started crying and shit and yeah, :)
> 
> Remember to leave kudos if y’alll liked it, it would encourage me a lot xxxx
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
